1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle which includes a suspension with a damping force that is variably settable. A control unit is provided for controlling the damping force of the suspension on the basis of target damping force.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension controlling apparatus is known such that acceleration of a vehicle in a forward and rearward direction is detected by an acceleration sensor and the damping force of a suspension is controlled on the basis of a detection value of the acceleration sensor. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512.
However, in the suspension controlling apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512, since it controls after a behavior occurs on a vehicle body, if a sudden acceleration variation occurs upon starting of the vehicle, upon engine braking or the like, the control sometimes fails to follow up the variation. In this regard, an improvement with respect to the suspension controlling apparatus is demanded.